Rivers of Ruin
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: Immediately following Sounds of the Aftermath: The group sets out to the Land of Rivers to investigate the explosion. Only to find something they would never expect! But will it link them to the Amegakure gang that destroyed Otogakure? Also, who is the young ninja watching them from a distance? Chapter 1 is being revised!


**Prologue**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The sky was beginning to change hues, as if trying to shroud the smoke rising in the distance beyond the village… Struggling to keep the calmness that used to soar through the air, instead of the now burning panic that was now there!

The afternoon colors began to shroud the surrounding area as Izumo and Kotetsu wandered the village, recruiting others to travel with them to the site of the explosion… They had left the Snake Sannin at the village gate, allowing him to rest after the long recuperation.

**. . . .**

Leaning his back against the village gate, the snowy serpent drew in a deep breath. His long ebony hair swaying as the wind picked it up as it passed him. His thoughts swimming as he crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes on the scene.

… _**Orochimaru…**_

The Sannin opened his eyes, glancing down at Manda who was coiled beneath a nearby tree, scales shining in the sunlight. _Manda… what do you want?_

_**You know that what you told Tsunade earlier was a lie…**_

He sighed, bowing his head to downcast his eyes so they were staring at the ground. _I know... it is just. _He paused for a moment._ This feels all too familiar to me… Though I do not know why?_

_**It could be from the trauma you are still experiencing from after the fall. **_The violet serpent began, raising its head as it started to adjust its position.

_No, _He replied. _It's something else completely…_

Manda blinked, before disappearing from view and leaving him alone with his thoughts. Orochimaru felt a pair of eyes drilling into his skull, turning his head… He could barely see the silhouette of Tsunade standing before the window, watching over the village and staring out at the cloud of darkness overhead.

**. . . .**

Within the hour, Izumo and Kotetsu had returned to the village gate. A small group of shinobi and medics following them from behind... Orochimaru scanned the group they had gathered over the time period they were gone. Sakura and Kakashi were in the group, along with Ino, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"A small group, don't you think?"

Kakashi gazed at the Sannin when he spoke his thoughts. "Many are out on missions at the moment."

"… And Anko,"

Kakashi knew he would ask that. "She is also on an errand for Tsunade," He breathed. "I'm sure she will return, don't worry." He assured the Sannin, placing his hand on his shoulder.

**. . . .**

Simply after the conversation was over, the group headed towards the location of the explosion. Kakashi and Orochimaru leading the way as they dashed along the branches to their destination, watching the scene race by them.

Orochimaru ran ahead of them, knowing perfectly well where he was going. He stopped once he reached the top of a hill standing before a large body of water connected to stone and forest… His golden eyes spotted the smoke from before, his eyes following its origin.

Even though his body tensed at the sight from where the smoke was emitting, the Sannin instinctively ran towards it. The rest of the group reached the hill, instantly seeing what the Sannin saw.

**. . . .**

Orochimaru alone stood before the corridor that stood before the Akatsuki hideout, or what used to be. The corridor itself was in shambles, indentations and crimson markings scattered on it.

He looked beyond it, seeing a pile of rubble that formed a dome as if on purpose, his body feeling weak as he gazed at the site. His sight blurring as the last of his energy left him, causing him to fall onto the landscape unconscious.

* * *

_Well everyone, the beginning of Rivers of Ruin..._

_Let me know what you think :)_

___I will put a poll up on my profile that will be part of this story, I am letting you decide who will tell the first chapter out of the Akatsuki... :)_

_Music: Scream (Thousand Foot Krutch) Absolute (Thousand Foot Krutch) Falls Apart (Thousand Foot Krutch) Overdose (Hurt) Monster You Made (Pop Evil) No Matter What (Papa Roach)_


End file.
